As portable electronic devices and other computing devices become more powerful, the functionality provided by such devices continues to expand and improve. Display space, however, is an area in which improvement is more difficult, as stringent size constraints are often imposed on portable electronic devices. These constraints limit the volume of information which can be provided at any given time on the display of a portable electronic device. As, a result, the information displayed on portable electronic devices is often truncated, with some information remaining invisible. Making such truncated information visible often results in undesirable use of the portable electronic device's resources, or negatively affects the usefulness of the originally displayed information.